The Light of Lamperouge
by dodgehomburg
Summary: This is about Light, Misa,and L being Japanese children during the war and going to school with Lelouch and his gang. Both Light and Lelouch want to bring an end to Britannia. With the code bearer C.C. working with Lelouch and the code bearer N.N., Near/Nate, working with Light whose dream will come true and who will bring an end to Britannia?
1. Chapter 1

**The Light of Lamperouge**

**Ok hello there I'm Dodgehomburg and I am writing this Code Geass Death Note cross over. This is the first time I've published a story so be honest with me. Each chapter will take place from the view point of Lelouch's cast or from Light's cast. They will normally flop between the two groups each chapter unless it's too big for one upload. I've put a lot of work and research into this to make it as close to what it could be like if the groups existed together with some creative changes made.**

**Now I apologize as this first chapter isn't much story wise as it follow pretty close to episode one of Code Geass but I promise that will change. Just figured it was good to start off like that. I hope this chapter is good enough for now. Please read and review.**

**So without further ado I introduce to you The Light of Lamperouge.**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass and Death note are property of their creators, I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story except for those I have created myself.**

Chapter one: A Demon is born

"The date was August 10th of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The Far East Island Nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia looms as the world's only super power. The rights to Japans underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the empire, the country was stripped of its freedom, its tittle, and its name. Area Eleven the defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with just a mere number."

Lelouch Lamperouge and his friend Rivalz strode through the grand hallway looking for a specific room. Rivalz was looking about anxiously knowing they would need to head back soon while Lelouch calmly strode through the halls as if he had been here hundreds of times before. You could really tell a lot about a person by roaming their halls. The way they decorate always said it all as if they really needed to broadcast how rich they were

"Lelouch we really don't have time for this we need to head back." Rivalz remarked as he nervously tugged at the collar of his black school uniform jacket.

"No Rivalz we'll be fine. I'll win the game and we'll have plenty of time to get back to the academy." Lelouch responded confidently as usual his uniform was immaculate, creased in all the right places and not a wrinkle in sight, always the picture of the perfect student council member. "Ah here we go."

Shoving the gilded doors open he strode through confidently just as the TV was turned off. What lay before him made him frown in distaste. The old man whom had called him to come to his aid was shaking and sweating terribly, he knew he was going to lose the match. The aristocratic man on the other hand sat there calmly, smiling smugly knowing he could defeat this old man and win the bet they had made. His red, gold, and green coat was puffed around as if to make it appear from times much older than now. His white shirt had frills and puffs that you come to expect from the Aristocratic men.

The Aristocrat looked up at the two boys who had just entered the room, "Who let these children in here?! This is no place for urchins to be. Get lost this doesn't concern you." The man exclaimed.

"Oh on the contrary my dear sir I am very much involved and welcome here." Lelouch responded confidently his violet eyes flickering with annoyance, "I am here as this man's substitute you see." Looking over the board, "I see it won't be hard at all to turn this match to my favor and win."

"What did you just say to me you insolent whelp! If you think you're so good then let's see you put your money where your mouth is. I'll crush you and show you what it means to face an Aristocrat of the Britannian Empire!" the man declared aggravatedly.

"Or we shall let you hold the bitter taste of defeat in your mouth that a mere high school student has bested you." Trading places with the older man and turning to Rivalz, "How much time do we have until we need to get back to school?" Lelouch inquired taking in the marble and granite topped board and their matching pieces.

Glancing at his watch he responded nervously, "Um about twenty minutes if we bust our asses."

"Good I'll only need nine minutes to win this match." The black haired teen responded confidently.

"You think you can beat me in nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds between each move." The aristocrat laughed viciously as he watched the black haired teen pick up the king, "You're going to start with the king? You're going to make this to easy boy!"

Lelouch admired the black granite king he held before responding, "If the king won't step into battle how does he expects his men to follow him to victory!" he declared as he slammed his piece into place ending his turn. Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out glancing at the caller I.D. 'Shirley I don't have time to answer right now,' without a second thought he quickly ignored the call.

* * *

Griping the phone tightly and glaring at the screen "Lulu how dare you ignore my calls!" Shirley yelled at the phone as if the boy could hear her. Glancing at the blonde girl chuckling in front of her. "This isn't funny Madame President. Lulu and Rivalz are probably out gambling with nobles again. It's bound to get them into trouble. Plus there going to be late if they don't get here soon!"

The blonde girl laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Oh Shirley you worry too much. Let them have some fun I'm sure they'll be back on time. Though since you mentioned it I wonder where Misa is. She promised to have lunch with us today." Milly responded thoughtfully as she ate her lunch.

"I'm still going to punish him when he gets back for ignoring my call like that." Shirley responded as she stabbed a cherry tomato from her own lunch and popped it in her mouth.

"Awe what it must be like to be in love wouldn't you say Nina?" Milly asked sneakily.

Adjusting her glasses she smiled at the blonde girl, "What I wouldn't give to be in love like Shirley is." She replied shyly giggling her short green hair falling to cover her face.

Pouting and pretending to be mad at her two friends, "I'm not in love with Lulu. I just care about him getting a proper education and not getting in trouble with the nobility."

"Don't worry about Lulu Shirley he knows how to stay safe." Milly responded as she stood up, "Now come on its time for us to start heading back in." a moment after the first bell chimed signaling the end of lunch and that it was time to head back to class.

All three girls got up and dusted off their brown skirts and straightened their soft yellow jackets before heading back into the school.

* * *

Barreling down the highway in their stolen truck with a container of poison gas in the back a red haired youth fidgeted aggravatedly as she adjusted her stolen uniform. Glancing at the dark haired man next to her she listened to him gripe angrily. She was trying to keep her own emotions in check as she was thinking of a way out of this so they could use the poison gas to their advantage against the Britannians.

"Damn that Tamaki always messing up our damn plans! Why can't he just listen to Naoto's plans and not make it up as he goes along?! All he ever does is fuck it up for the rest of us. Now we need to figure a way out of this mess and get this damn gas back to base without getting ourselves killed." The dark haired man exclaimed in frustration. "Kallen! Are you even listening?! We need to get out of this fucking mess!"

Adjusting her hat to make sure it covered her face to make it harder to recognize her, she responded quietly "Well if you stop griping for ten seconds and think with me, we might be able to!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Fine have it your way." He responded giving her an aggravated look but remaining silent.

* * *

"And that my dear nobleman would be checkmate." The dark haired teen stood up with a flourish looking at the man's face watching as the look of utter defeat set in. "I expect you'll hold up your end of the bet and pay up since you lost. That is unless you want it to get out that not only did a high school student defeat you but on top of it all you refused to pay up."

Without a second thought the man handed over the cash and the teens strode out of the room. The old man thanked Lelouch as he walked past letting him know that he too would uphold the end of their arrangement. They walked out of the building at a brisk pace heading for Rivalz motorbike.

"That was amazing Lelouch!" the blue haired teen exclaimed as he walked backwards facing Lelouch.

"It was nothing really. He really didn't have much time to move either and as opponents go the aristocrats are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites that's all." He responded as they arrived outside in a grand garden entryway to the home.

"It was still amazing and to top it off you beat him in record time Lelouch! Eight minutes and thirty-two seconds that's a brand new record for you." Rivalz responded excitedly. "Anyways if the nobles are so "tepid" why not just face one of the elevens in a match? There nothing like us Britannians you know. Though I guess if you wanted to insure payment the Aristocrats are the way to go since they always pay up. Nobody wants it getting out a high schooler beat them at chess." Hearing something behind him he turned around and stopped watching a news report that was being broadcast from the big screen in the square. People were looking up at it pointing at what was being shown and murmuring.

"We apologize for the delay," the female announcer said as the monitor changed to show the Britannian Royal family crest, "We have his Royal Highness Prince Clovis Third Prince of the Nation of Britannia to address the nation." The monitor flickers again showing a blond man with a stern face wearing a white cape with heavy epaulets on the shoulders, a deep purple suit with gold embroidery, and a white handkerchief at his throat. Lelouch looked upon his secret half-brother and could see what no one else here could, that his blue eyes looked cold and filled with contempt for the people he was about to address.

"To all my Imperial subjects, including, of course, the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!" Clovis declared before bedding slightly forward and gripping the area just over his heart with his white gloved hand, his voice taking on a tone of desperation. "Do you not see my pain?" his face twists into a look of agony. "My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart, the remnants are filled with rage and sadness!" he straightens himself leaving his shirt slightly rumpled as he pushes back his blond hair. "However, as ruler of area Eleven I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the wellbeing of one and all!" everyone in the square was looking up at Clovis with hungry desperation for his words. As if all he spoke were the words of truth. Lelouch looked on in disgust. "Now then everyone, I would like to invite you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty." The monitor fades out replaced again by the Britannian Royal family crest.

"A moment of silence please." The female announcer requests.

Turning about and heading to Rivalz motorbike the two of them began getting ready to leave.

"Aren't you going to participate Lelouch?" the blue haired boy asked as he began to unlock the bike from the rack.

"Aren't you?" he countered as he entered in payment on the screen for use of the space.

"Heh, I think it's kind of embarrassing actually." Rivalz responded as he climbed onto the silver bike.

"And I agree with you. Spilling tears for them won't bring them back from the dead." Lelouch replied coldly looking back on the people who were openly crying.

"Dang that's pretty dark you know." Rivalz remarked as he strapped his helmet on and tugging his gloves in place.

"It's all perspective Rivalz. It doesn't matter how hard you try to or how hard you want to. You can't change what has been done." Lelouch responded quietly as he remembered his own past.

"Yea I guess that's true. Now hop in we've got to get going Lelouch." Rivalz revved the bike to life as Lelouch strapped on his own helmet and climbed into the side car. They quickly raced off heading for the highway that would take the past the Shinjuku Ghetto and towards their school.

As they flew down the highway Lelouch pulled out a book and began to read it getting lost in the story. Rivalz while keeping his eyes on the road kept glancing back at Lelouch as he debated whether or not to ask him a question about the match. In an attempt to ignore Rivalz gaze Lelouch turned from his book to watch the landscape fly by.

Letting out a heavy sigh, "Lelouch I have to ask. The first move you used, the one with the king, why did you send him out first?" Rivalz asked desperately.

"As I told the nobleman Rivalz, if you expect your men to follow you then you need to be willing to lead them into battle. No matter the cost." Lelouch responded.

"Wow do you have expectations of running some major corporate company one day?"

"Not at all, dreams like that will only ruin one's health" Lelouch responded laughing.

*HONK HONK HONK*

The two boys turned about to see a large green truck barreling down upon them. "WAHH WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Rivalz cried out as he tried to swerve out of the way of the truck. Suddenly the truck swerved to the left going off road into an uncompleted building where it crashed sending dust flying everywhere. "Um was that our fault?" Rivalz wondered out loud.

Looking on in curiosity, "No I don't think it was Rivalz." Lelouch responded as he walked towards the edge of the highway. When he looked over towards the crash he could see among the dust there looked to be some weird glowing green shimmer above one area. Calling out to the blue haired boy, "Rivalz come and take a look at this."

Walking over as he griped about his bike and how it may not work now the boy tried dusting off his black uniform. Others were already swarming around the area all talking loudly with their own ideas as to why the crash had happened. Looking at the people with distaste as they just talked about help but just stood by and did nothing except take a few photos 'Idiots all of them. They can't even be bothered to help!' Lelouch thought as he took off running towards the crash.

"Hey Lelouch wait!" Rivalz cried out but got no response as the dark haired boy was already out of ear shot.

Jogging up to the crash Lelouch tried to move some of the derbies to get to the people inside as he called out to them. "Hey are you all right? Is anyone hurt?" moving around the truck he found a ladder to climb up. Hoping it would offer some assistance he began to ascend it. As he did he swore he could hear a female's voice mumbling inside. "Hey can you hear me?! Are you ok?" he shouted hoping for a response. He jerked up suddenly as his vision went white and he could hear a woman's voice in his head 'It's you finally I have found my-' the voice was cut off as the truck lurched backwards throwing him forward through a hole in the roof he tumbled about inside.

As the truck raced off he could hear the muffled sounds of a helicopter. It sounded as if it was pursuing them. "Stop in the name of his Imperial Prince Clovis. I order you to pull over immediately!" Ok scratch that the helicopter was following them. The truck in response sped up sending Lelouch tumbling back on his ass. Looking about he thought to himself 'you would think they'd put a ladder on the inside of this thing.'

"If you stop now you will still have a chance to defend yourself in court! Pullover or we'll shoot to kill!" the pilot called out as a few warning shots were let off.

"Great so if I jump out now I can either break my neck or get shot." Lelouch remarked to himself as he considered his options. Suddenly he heard the door to the cab beep and he ducked behind some equipment as a red haired girl walked into the back of the truck talking over her shoulder to whomever was driving.

"Can you enter the subway via the Ozuba route?" as she waited for a response the girl stripped off a pale blue jumpsuit revealing what appeared to be a brown coat with a red shirt underneath, brown shorts with a white belt that matched these weird white sleeves though they weren't attached to her top at all, and knee high red socks and black boots. "Because that would be a blood bath Nagita!" she cried out as she stomped up a ladder that must have been hidden before.

'I've seen her before' Lelouch thought to himself before he could think about it though the back of the truck opened up and a Knightmare frame stood there as it jumped out to deal with the helicopters. 'Crap these guys are real terrorists.'

The trucked swerved to the left again as gunfire assailed it from the front and suddenly it was even darker than before. Using his phone to check his surroundings he noticed he had no cell phone reception. 'There goes calling for help. Judging by the sudden lack of light and lack of reception I'd guess we're somewhere in the old subway tunnels. We must be headed toward the ghetto and an exit of some kind.' Picking up a radio that was linked to the current terrorist communication network he thought of using it to barter for protection by giving it to the military even though he despised them.

The truck had been slowing down a considerable amount for a while now. Maybe they were getting close to where they needed to go. If that was the case Lelouch needed to quickly think up a plan of action to insure he would not be killed on the spot. Suddenly the truck jerked forward throwing Lelouch and anything not tied down around the compartment.

"What was that? An accident?" Lelouch held his head gently trying to figure out what had happened when the doors in front of him began to slowly slide open allowing for the first time in a while some light to come in and fill the area. As he looked up at the tank he reached up to grab it for support, he heard something thumping loudly behind him and he turned just in time to throw his arms up and block his face from a round house kick. It still knocked him to the floor and the man in the military suit pinned him down. The bottom of his helmet falling down exposing part of his face.

"Who do you think you are using poison gas on the innocent populace?! You make me sick!" the man cried out at him as he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"No you're wrong I'm not one of them please let me go!" Lelouch cried out.

"I'm not stupid you can't play dumb with me!" the man yelled back.

"Get off of me!" swinging his free leg Lelouch managed to make him jump off him, "I'm not here because I want to be. And if that really is poison gas wouldn't it have been made in Britannia? If this really is mindless murder why don't you just obliterate Britannia!" he cried out as he stalked forward angrily.

"Lelouch?" he stopped where he was looking at the man surprised until he removed his helmet smiling revealing a familiar face. "It's me, Suzaku." Lelouch was taken back as he looked upon the face of his childhood friend.

"You joined the Britannian army?" He asked shocked.

"Yea I did," the brown haired teen responded quietly. "And you? What are you doing? Are you a-" he started to ask but was cut off by Lelouch.

"What are you saying?" but before Suzaku could respond there was a blinding white light and the whir of machine parts as the tank of poison gas began to activate.

Suzaku launched himself at Lelouch slamming his mask over his mouth to save him from the poison gas at the expense of himself. The light grew brighter and there was the silhouette of a woman in it her hair billowing about her as she began to sit up. She was in a white straight jacket that went so far as to cover her mouth black belts binding her together. The two boys lay on the ground Suzaku still covering Lelouch's mouth to keep out the non-existent poison gas. As the light faded away it looked as if a bubble of water popped around her soaking her completely.

Lelouch moved away from Suzaku and picked the girl up and they moved outside the truck. He brushed her long hair out of her face as he began undoing the straps around her mouth. "Poison gas Suzaku? She doesn't look poison gas to me." Lelouch remarked in a rudely sarcastic tone.

"Hey it's what they told me in the briefing back at base." Suzaku said kindly trying to lighten the mood between them.

Suddenly bright flood lights turned on behind them and a man's voice rang out. "Stinking monkey!" A man with purple hair and a deep red army uniform stood there, a scar ran across the right side of his face. "Being an honorary Britannian will not save you!"

Suzaku jumped up and ran over to the man, "But sir we were told this was pois-"

Cutting him off "How dare you question orders? Who the hell do you think you are anyways?!" the man declared rhetorically. Shaking his head and looking past the brown haired teen towards the two behind him. "Private Kururugi giving your excellent military background we can give you some leeway this time." Reaching into his coat he removed a pistol and held it out to Suzaku. "Now use this and eliminate the terrorists." The man said nonchalantly.

Looking stricken Suzaku didn't know what to do. "But sir he's not one of the terrorists. He's just a school boy who got caught up in all this." He pleaded with the officer.

"You insubordinate little shit! Didn't you swear your life and loyalty to Britannia?!" the man yelled at him thrusting the pistol at him again.

"Yes but sir I can't do that. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders." Suzaku responded turning his back on the man smiling at Lelouch.

"Very well then," the man pressed the pistol to Suzaku and pulled the trigger. "Then die you filthy piece of shit." Suzaku fell to the ground fading out as he began to bleed severely.

"Suzaku! No!" Lelouch cried out watching as his friend collapsed to the ground and as his blood poured from the wound.

"Well school boy it looks like you shouldn't have been cutting class today. Grab the girl and once she is secure kill the boy as he is of no use to us." The man declared viciously.

Lelouch gripped the girl tightly and felt her stir. He looked down to see her eyes were open and that they were a starling shade of violet. Suddenly there was a massive explosion behind them and he held the girl even tighter as they fell through the hole that was suddenly created beneath them. Running down the hallway beneath them they felt the ground shake as explosions sounded from above. As they ran the green haired girl tripped and fell to the ground as Lelouch stumbled into a wall.

"What are you?" he asked turning on the girl as she looked on him with fear. "This is all your fault! They wanted you and now Suzaku is dead! So what are you?!" Seeing as she wasn't going to answer he grabbed her hand pulling her back to her feet. "Come on we need to keep moving."

As they raced down the halls they came upon a set of stairs that seemed to lead up giving them a way to escape. As they began to ascend them though they heard gunfire from above and crawled up the last few feet to avoid being scene. When they reached the top Lelouch had to cover his mouth to keep from crying out. The Britannian soldiers were killing everyone in sight whether or not they were terrorist it would seem. He could hear some Britannian soldiers talking as if they were looking for something when suddenly a child began to cry and gunfire rang out to silence it. Then as if on some sick sadistic cue his phone began to ring loudly he tried to ignore the call quickly but the soldiers had found him.

He quickly found himself slammed against a wall and the girl was held between two soldiers at gun point. The commander spoke to him in a condescending tone "What a fitting place for a terrorist to meet his end. Though I will admit you did quite well though that isn't really a surprise seeing as you are Britannian. Unfortunately my dear clever child you have no future." He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Lelouch.

The green haired girl broke free of her captors throwing herself in the way just as the shot was fired she cried out, "He mustn't die!" a glowing red symbol appeared on her forehead just as the shot went through it. Everyone gasped startled as Lelouch rushed forward to her lifting her up slightly.

"Tck well our orders were to bring her back alive but nothing to do about it now. When they ask we will just say they resisted heavily and her casualty could not be prevented. What do you think of that school boy?" the officer asked him mockingly.

Lelouch was holding the girl close getting blood on his uniform. He didn't know what to do. Suzaku was already dead nothing could change that. Nothing had prepared him for this and now that she was dead they would kill him next. What was he to do? What would happen to his sister, Nunnally 'I don't want to die!" Lelouch thought terrified. Suddenly the green haired girl's hand gripped his and he looked at her shocked.

'You don't want it to end here do you? You appear to have a reason for living.' It was the same voice that he heard before. Looking at the girl but that was impossible right? 'If I grant you power could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans you will live unlike any other. A different providence. A different time. A different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?'

A man's voice rings out, one that seemed oddly familiar, 'A conversions for the Ragnarök connection so the myth is beginning once again?'

'Oh is the game starting up again?' a young man's voice questioned. 'Well then I'll have to throw my lot in this round as I have found my own candidates.'

'Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!' Lelouch called out. Returning to what is going on around him Lelouch stands up holding his right hand over his left eye. "Say how does a Britannian who resents his own country live his life?

"Huh? What are you some kind of radical?!" the officer demanded

"What's wrong why not shoot? Your opponent is just a school boy or have you finally realized that the ones who should be killed are the ones who are prepared to kill." Lelouch remarked dragging his hand away from his eye as the image of a red paper crane sigil opened up over his eye.

"What's happening here?" the officer asked his voice quivering with fear.

Raising his left arm slowly, "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you, all of you," Flinging his arm to the left to punctuate his final words, "TO DIE!"

Suddenly all the men before him eyes were ringed with a red glow as the officer pulled his gun to his throat giggling madly he declared, "Happily your Highness!" the other men followed suit and once they all had their guns to their throats or temples their officer gave the command. "Fire!" the gunshots rang out through the silent warehouse as each man shot themselves and dropped dead in front of him.

He looked on in shock that it had actually worked. He hadn't believed it would and he was relieved it had. Until this day he had lived a lie. Everything about him from his name to his history was a lie but now that he had this power he could make it all change. He was ready to take back control of his fate and bring an end to the Britannian Empire!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light of Lamperouge**

**Ok hello there again I'm Dodgehomburg and I'm here bringing you chapter two of this Code Geass Death Note cross over. Thank you all for reading the first chapter, for your favorites and for following it. Now I apologize as to how long it took to post chapter two. I kind of lost steam on it and couldn't think of what to write. I hope the characters don't feel to ooc but they are in a different universe so some changes have been made to them. I would like to thank my beta reading peasant TheThingInYourCloset and his comma obsessed minion. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass and Death note are property of their creators, I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story except for those I have created myself.**

Chapter 2: Reborn as a Reaper

Standing in their run down warehouse, Light Yagami tapped his foot impatiently as he stood behind his childhood friend, Lawlite Hideki, whom was working on a small button camera for Light to use in their upcoming mission. Turning about so he wouldn't yell at the older boy for taking so long he turned to face the young blonde girl that helped round out their group, Misa Amane, whom was lounged along the cream colored couch they had. Besides the massive eight computer monitor system that hung on the wall that Law needed to watch over everything there was also a desk that sat under them and Law's computer chair, a table and chairs, a mini fridge and a blue throw rug, the place was pretty sparse.

He smiled at her, calming down as she smiled back at him. She sat up, her black boots clacking against the ground and her black dress ruffling slightly. Light shifted in his black jacket with the red trim she had purchased for him. She thought he needed something other than his school uniform to wear on missions. Something a bit more "stylish" she had said. They were both to go meet with their contact in the Shinjuku Ghetto in reference to some Intel they were hoping could help them take down Britannia.

"And done!" Lawlite cried out, spinning about in his cushy black leather chair to face his two companions holding out Light's button camera, his knees drawn up to his chest running his free hand through his wild black hair.

"Finally Law we've got to book it over there now. We can't lose this lead, it could be something this time," Light said frustrated as he fastened the button to his shirt making sure it blended with his other button.

Walking over to the table quietly, Misa picked up a plain white featureless mask, holding it out to the two boys she remarked, "Do I really need to wear this? I mean I cut my hair short just so I could wear this black wig. Isn't that enough to hide who I am?"

"There's more to that mask then you think Misa," Law responded. "It'll also alter your voice and hide your face so it'll be harder to recognize you. You're too well known out there for a simple wig to hide who you are."

Reaching out and stroking her cheek Light added, "He's right Misa. We need to keep you safe as much as we can if we're going to do this. You give hope to the Japanese and with the money you make from your concerts you can fund us." He shifted his hand and lifted a lock of her hair stroking it gently but frowning slightly. He knew it had needed to be done so she could wear the wig but he truly loved her long hair.

Sighing the blonde girl slid the mask into place, she then tied her hair up so she could slide the wig on, making sure all her hair was hidden beneath it she turned to the boys and gave a twirl, "So how do I look?" as she heard her voice alter into a slightly more nasally version of her own voice she thought to herself 'Well I certainly don't sound like myself, that's for sure.'

"You look like a gothic porcelain doll." Light remarked with a grin, "And if it makes you feel any better," Light reached into one of the desk drawers and produced a second mask this one a midnight blue, "I have one to wear also." Light slipped his over his own face and knew that Misa was smiling behind her own mask.

"It truly suits you yes." Law responded as he lifted a cup of thick sugar rich coffee to his lips. "You guys should get going though if you want to get back before lunch is over." He handed them both an earpiece so they could all remain in communication.

Nodding the two strode over to the black motor bike they had purchased a few weeks ago, they climbed aboard, strapping on their black motorcycle helmets the two sped off. Misa held onto Light tightly as he maneuvered the bike through the streets and other vehicles as they made their way to the Shinjuku Ghetto. From what they had been given so far this contact had knowledge about some chemicals that Prince Clovis was bringing to the city. They were apparently very dangerous but the contact wouldn't say more on them or where they were being kept until he met with them in person. He said he had to be sure this wasn't a set up and that they were whom they said they were. They understood, they had wanted to make sure he was the real deal too. You can only take so much of what someone says as truth over encrypted messages. Law had said that the image he sent of the capsule didn't appear doctored, and after going over it further let them know that it was real. Still they couldn't afford to be caught in a trap so both had brought a pistol and knife with them in case they needed to defend themselves.

Light pulled off at the exit they needed and followed the path they had found to the warehouse where they were meeting their contact. He carefully navigated his way there through the ruin strewn streets, he avoiding looking at the people around him living in filth and poverty. The three of them were lucky enough to have Honorary Britannian status which allowed them to live on campus in the dorms otherwise they could be here also. Well maybe not Misa since she was such a popular idol among the Japanese and the Britannians. This is what they were fighting to end though, they would eliminate Britannia and become Japanese, both the people and the nation, again.

As they got off and hid the bike a few streets away, they walked the rest of the way to the warehouse. Light checked his watch, "We're a little early Aya," Light said addressing Misa by her codename. "Let's head inside and set up a place for you to see the room from incase its ambush."

"Understood Kira," Misa responded as they headed inside.

The two of them trooped inside looking around at the people gathered inside. They were in all states, some looked very week and frail, others like they were finding the strength to go on. For all they knew their contact was here already blending in with the crowded room and an ambush was set for them already, if he wasn't who he really said he was. The two wandered around scoping out the area until deciding to have Misa head up to the second floor, and after making sure it was clear, having her set up there for a vantage point. Light headed back down and wandered over to an open hatch that led deeper underground. This was where the contact said he'd meet them.

"Aya, Kira, the contact is a few minutes out and will be there shortly." Laws voice crackled in their ear pieces.

"Roger!" They both replied.

"Good luck you two. Let's get this info and expose Clovis."

"Don't worry L. We have it covered." Light responded to him.

* * *

Sitting in the rafters, well above the sight of the young blonde girl, a silver haired teen watched her and her companion closely. Wearing an Ashford academy uniform the boy pulled a shiny red apple out of his coat and took a bite. He could sense something in the air. It was stronger than it had ever been before. Something was going to change here today and somehow those two were involved. He had known since he had first laid eyes on them that they would somehow draw him into this war, whether he wanted to be drawn in or not. A war that was bigger than either of them could imagine. He would need them as much as they would need him.

* * *

Light looked around till his eyes caught with another mans that seemed to be headed straight for him. Straightening up he made a show of straightening his jacket as he moved a hand to his belt where he felt the pistol's grip, "Aya, be on guard. It looks like he's here." Light murmured into his ear piece.

"Right Kira, I already have eyes on him." He heard the altered voice of Misa in his ear.

He watched the man advance upon him. He had a slight limp in his left leg and he was keeping a hand deep in his coat pocket, 'Probably holding a gun in case we're the ambush' Light thought with a faint smile. The man was wearing dark glasses and a high collared coat to try to mask himself so he wouldn't be remembered. His dark clothes let him blend with the shadows as he advanced on Light.

As the man got closer, Light spoke up so he could hear him, "Shinigami can trust Shinigami."

"Before they can trust humans." The man replied as he stopped in front of the brunette. "I take it you're Kira then."

"And you must be my contact then," Light responded sarcastically. "I hope this information you have is real and enough to bring down the Prince."

"It is, I can guarantee that." The man responded as he looked around nervously. "Did you bring the rest of the money you owe me?" the man asked suddenly.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Light pulled out an envelope filled with cash and handed it over to the man who quickly opened it and looked as if he was counting how much it was. "It's all there. We always pay for the information we get."

Nodding, the man stepped closer and pulled a file from his coat and handed it to the boy. Light opened it up and glanced at the images and documents it held. There was a lot here, hopefully it was all usable. He felt the man's presence still close as he closed the file and looked up.

"There's more," the man began. "There's something about the chemicals that didn't add up in the labs. The amount that their saying is there and what it actually weighs are different. There's some weird noise that emanates from the tank too, one that sounds more musical then mechanical. Their saying they took it from rebels, but this is too advanced for them. I think it came from the home country, from where the Emperor sits possibly, some new weapon they invented and want to try out on the Elevens and blame the rebels for the fallout."

"If there's more to it then why wouldn't it be documented? Are there notes in here on any of this?" Light demanded. "We asked for all the information. We paid for everything you had."

The man shook his head, panic clearly evident on his face, "No it was never documented. We were told, no we were ordered, not to document anything that differed from what they told us."

Suddenly Law's voice crackled over their ear pieces, "Kira, Aya get out of there now! Something big is happening! My scanners are showing military forces moving throughout the area! Some kind of accident involving a truck and what I'm assuming are the chemicals we were going to expose being stolen and crashing! I don't have all the details but they're bringing in Knightmares! There's something else someth-" suddenly Lawlite's voice was cut off and was replaced by the sound of static.

Turning to the man, "You need to run, the military is coming." The man's eyes widened in fear as he turned and took off running.

Light slipped the paperwork into his coat as he headed towards Misa, who met him by the door. As the two ran toward where they had hidden the bike, they heard shots ringing out nearby. Glancing at each other they doubled their speed trying to reach the bike just as a Knightmare frame came barreling across their path. Grabbing Misa by the arm he quickly yanked her to the side racing down a side street, hoping it hadn't noticed them, as they raced away from their bike.

"Damn it!" Light growled out as they raced down the street. "Just what we needed the god damn military and their damn Knightmare frames!" His eyes quickly moved over all the buildings and obstacles searching for a place to hide, a place to escape to. He had to get Misa out of here, he had to protect her.

'Is that what you want then? To protect those close to you? Will you fight to protect the ones you love?'

Light jerked to a halt as he heard an unknown voice echo around in his head. He knew it wasn't Law's voice, partly cause the earpiece was still producing quiet static, because it sounded nothing like his voice, and from the look on Misa's face she hadn't heard the voice either. Shaking his head, he took off running again pulling her into a building that seemed safe for the moment.

* * *

Racing along the roof tops chasing after the two, the silver haired teenager kept watch over the two from a safe distance. He wouldn't let anything happen to them. He needed them after all if his plan was to work. He watched the calculated way the boy, even now given the circumstances, took in his surroundings. The way he held the blonde girl as he tried to hide them.

'Is that what you want then? To protect those close to you? Will you fight to protect the ones you love?' he spoke into the boys head as he watched the brunette jerked to a halt as he looked about for the source of the voice.

The silver haired lad smiled slightly as he watched him flounder for a moment before he dragged the blonde girl into the relative safety of the building. Leaping across the way from one roof top to the other, he made his way into the building to finally meet them.

* * *

Light led Misa through the first floor of the building they were in, hiding behind some rubble of the crashed celling. They sat back catching their breath, they yanked their masks off resting them in their laps.

"We have to find a safer place than here Misa. They'll find us here eventually and I can't let them hurt you. You give our people hope, so if anything, we need to get you out of here." Light said dropping her code name as he gripped her hand panting softly. "You're all that matters. You can give life to revolution."

Shaking her head she gripped Lights hand tightly, "No Light I can't. I need you just as much as you need me. If anyone can get us out of this you can"

"So you are willing to protect the one you love and it looks like she is too," the two jerked up Light wiped his gun out aiming it at the silver haired before he stood before them. He was wearing their school uniform and he had a slight smile on his face. "I'm not here to hurt you guys. I'm here to offer a proposal. A better way to defend yourselves and a better chance to take down Britannia."

Light stood up, his mask clattering to the ground, Misa picked their masks up before standing up behind him, "Do you mean that? You'll give us the power to take Britannia down? All of us? Including our friend whose not here?" he questioned the silver haired teen.

"Heh, yes I will give you all the power you need to take down Britannia," The silver haired boy reached out his hand and Light took it.

Suddenly the world rushed away and he was surrounded by swirling rushing lights, a red sigil blossoming on the brow of the silver haired boy.

A man's voice rings out, one that seemed oddly familiar, 'A conversions for the Ragnarök connection so the myth is beginning once again?'

'Oh is the game starting up again?' the silver haired boy's voice questioned. 'Well then I'll have to throw my lot in this round as I have found my own candidates.'

'Stay out of this! Ragnarök will be mine!' a girl's voice rang out and faded away.

'You have a reason for living. You have things you want to protect.' The silver haired boy in front of him spoke 'If I grant you power, the power to protect them, will you use it? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its' conditions. While living in the world of humans you will live unlike any other. A different providence. A different time. A different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?'

'Yes I will protect them! I accept this contract and I will fulfill your wish as you fulfill mine!' Light cried out and the world returned to normal.

"My name is N.N. you may call me Nate River." The silver haired youth said as he shook Lights hand. "Welcome to the world of Gods Light Yagami. It's time to fulfill your destiny and destroy Britannia!"

Turning to Misa, Light smiled, "If what he says is true then when we get out of here you can strike up a deal with him, ok?" The blonde girl nodded, handing Light his mask back. "Good, then let's get out of here."

The three of them turned and left the building as they made their escape. Running through the Ghetto, the group made their way through winding streets before they suddenly encountered a gunman killing innocent Japanese, their screams ending as he fired his weapon at them. He turned on the group whom he heard enter at the other end of the street, he aimed his gun at the three of them and smiled.

"Three more Elevens it looks like I can mow down. You filth can either lay down and die or I can chase you down and fill you with lead! Either way I'll kill you all!" The man laughed as he leveled his gun at them.

Light, seeing Misa reach for her gun reached over and stopped her. He stepped toward the man who faltered in his laughter but held the gun firm. Stopping a few feet from the man, Light read his name off his tag, Kurou. The name rang out in his head and he knew that was the key to the power that was given to him. It was all he needed, he knew it deep down somehow. A smile broke out across his face as he began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Eleven?! Are you that prepared and willing to die?! Is being this close to your own death what you've been waiting for?!"

Turning to face the silver haired boy, Light called out, "A name? That's all I need to do this?" Nate smiled and nodded. "Good then lets end this." Turning back to the man Lights right eye light up a red swan sigil laying over it, "No my dear solider Kurou it is you who shall DIE!"

"What?! What did yo-" the man's words dropped off as he dropped his gun and gripped his chest. He groaned and stumbled forward, falling to his knees as he gasped for air gripping his chest tighter. The man cried out as he slumped forward, his body going limp as the heart attack ended his life. The man's eyes stared off hollowly, his iris' ringed in red, a trickle of blood leaking from his lips.

Standing over him, Light was shocked it had actually worked. He had hoped it would, but hadn't really believed the silver haired boy Nate. This was his proof that it was real. He had real power now. A power he could use to change the world. He would do so with Misa and Law by his side, they would create a new order for Japan and liberate them from Britannia!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light of Lamperouge**

**Ok hello there again I'm Dodgehomburg and I'm here bringing you chapter three of this Code Geass Death Note cross over. To apologize for how long it took me to put out the last chapter I'm here giving you this third one as soon as I could. I'm thinking of a lot of ideas and can't wait to put them to paper. I promise as soon as chapter five hits the Code Geass half of the story will gain more of a creative flair. So please keep sticking with us here. I would like to again thank my beta reader TheThingInYourCloset. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass and Death note are property of their creators, I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story except for those I have created myself.**

Chapter 3: A White Knight and a Black King

"2010 A.T.B., August 10th the Holy Empire of Britannia declared war on Japan. Facing Britannia's newest weapon, the Knightmare Frame, Japan was defeated in a month and had Her freedom and Her tradition, Her rights and Her pride, and even Her name, taken away. Eleven. That number became the new name for the Japanese people."

As Lelouch looked down at the armed men he had just ordered to kill themselves, the ones whom had so happily agreed to the order he gave them, he frowned in disdain. What was he to do now? He had this power now but the one whom granted the power unto him was now dead. He needed to figure out what to do and how to get out of this mess he was currently in.

"Hey, you? What did you want me to do with this strange power you gave me?" The raven haired teen asked the green haired girl who lay in a pool of her own blood, her white jacket was stained with it turning it crimson.

Suddenly an explosion sounded from the far wall, Lelouch spun to face the now ruined wall, his short black hair and school uniform whipping around in the gust of wind that buffeted him. He looking at the opening that was now filled with dust and smoke from the blast and saw the red factsphere, followed by the purple body of a Sutherland Knightmare frame. It stepped into the building sending puffs of dust into the air, its red eye splitting open as the pulsing green light of its factsphere activated. He watched as it scanned over the dead Japanese and then the dead Britannian guards around him until finally settling on him.

The eye snapped closed and a female's voice emanated from the machine. "You, boy! What happened here?!" The voice demanded in a rough angry tone. "What is a Britannian student doing here?!" Lelouch remained quiet gazing at the Frame with cold hard eyes. "Answer me! Otherwise I will end your life!" the woman's voice rang out filled with fury.

At these words he looked at her, disgust clearly evident on his face. A moment later the Sutherland unleashed a half circle of bullets around the young teenager, the air whipping the boy's hair about again. Lelouch stood there calmly, unfazed by the brash tactics of the Britannian soldier.

"Answer me!" the woman cried out.

Glaring at the factsphere of the purple Frame, Lelouch issued his order. "Get out of there." His violet eye lite up with the red swan sigil, "Right now!" his voice rang with command.

After a moment of silence the female pilot's voice spilled from the Frame filled with confusion and surprise, "Who do you think you are?"

Taking a step Lelouch was startled by the lack of willingness the woman displayed. 'Was it a onetime thing? A fluke?' looking down at the bodies around him, 'Or is something different. Could direct eye contact be what's needed to make this work?'

Turning to face the woman Lelouch raised his arms above his head. "My name is Alan Spacer." He called out loud enough for her to hear, "My father is a Duke. I have an ID card inside my breast pocket, I would like to request protection after you check it." He heard the Knightmare power down and the release of the airlock as the cockpit slid open, an amused smile gracing his face at how easy it was to trick her.

He watched as a woman, with pale blue hair pulled up and swept over the left side of her face, descended from the Knightmare, the twin tails of her purple uniform lifting up around her, she called out, "Keep your hands up where I can see them. I will take your ID out myself and verify you are who you say you are." She spoke calmly as she advanced on him, her boots clacking against the stone floor, a gun was held firmly in her purple gloved right hand. It was trained on him, probably aimed at one of his vital organs.

Making sure he held eye contact with her he issued a command to her once more, "Give me your Knightmare." Lelouch spoke coolly the red swan sigil once more blossoming over his left eye.

The girls yellow eyes suddenly ringed in red, swapped her gun to her left hand holding the muzzle the grip held out to Lelouch, "All right then." The woman pulled out the key for the Frame and held it out to him. "The access number is XG2IG2D4."

Smiling Lelouch walked up to her and took the offered out key, "All right then." Smiling he rode the cable into the Frame. Powering the Sutherland up was easier than he had expected. He maneuvered the Frame quickly away from the building. He didn't know how long the trance like effects of his new power would last and he didn't want to have to deal with her if it didn't last that long. This was something he would certainly need to find out.

* * *

Suzaku could see a bright light behind his closed eyelids as he lay atop a hard cot. Clearly the man who had shot him hadn't managed to kill him. It would seem he had cheated death, but there was clearly some pain radiating from the wound.

"Too bad!" a loud obnoxious voice spoke, his eyes opened immediately and was faced with blue eyes that sat behind a pair of glasses that were way to close for comfort. "It appears you missed your chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi." The man stepped back sweeping his slender fingers through his white hair, his lab coat rustling softly with the movement.

Suzaku's eyes darted to the purple haired girl standing next to the man, she wore a brown uniform and was cupping a white cloth between her hands. "Um…where am I?" the brown haired teen asked as he sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest.

The man cocked his head confused, a bemused expression gracing his face. "Well were still in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"We're near Prince Clovis, so we're actually in one of the safest places to be right now." The woman spoke up softly. Compared to the man she was here with, her quiet and calm demeanor seemed out of place. "Suzaku," she said stepping forward showing him the watch held in her hands, "this is what protected you."

As he looked at the watch the man in glasses spoke up, "It barely blocked the bullet that penetrated your vest." The man was smiling but Suzaku could tell there was something behind that smile, something cunning and possibly crazy.

"Is it something important to you?" The woman asked shooting the man next to her an annoyed look and giving the brunette an apologetic one.

Glancing back at the watch Suzaku leaned forward and lifted it from her hands, "Yes it is…."

The man interrupted him smirking, "You elevens believe there is a god for everything right? This one must have been very fond of you then." Lloyd said in a bemused tone.

Speaking over the man, "Is Lelu…." Stopping, he glanced at the watch and shook his head, "What's the current situation?" He swung his legs over the side of the table facing them, giving them his full attention.

"The poison gas appears to have been released and is spreading through the Shinjuku Ghetto at an alarming rate," Suzaku looked at the man curiously as he spoke, unsure if he was telling him what really knew or what he wanted the brunette to know. "There seems to be massive casualties among the Elevens. It would seem the ones whom released it have yet to be apprehended. The military is still out looking for them."

Looking down unsure of the man's motives he responded slowly, "I see…so not yet then huh."

Interrupting the boys thoughts the man spoke up, "Private Kururugi, do you have any experience piloting a Knightmare?" The man questioned as he twirled an interesting Knightmare activation key around his finger.

The boy jerked up confused looking at the man with a perplexed expression, "No I don't. An Eleven can't become a Knight after all."

Dropping the smirk the man gave the boy a serious look holding the key in front of him, "And if you could? Would you be willing to pilot one?" Suzaku looked at the man unsure but slowly nodded his head yes. "Then congratulations! The only Knightmare frame of its kind in the world awaits you! Piloting it will change both you and the world!" then more quietly to himself and the woman next to him, "And such an amazing test specimen he will make for it too."

* * *

Sitting in the pilot's seat of the stolen Knightmare, Lelouch pulled at his phone and dialed Shirley's number. The phone had barley rung before the girl answered it. Lelouch smiled knowing she had been probably waiting for her phone to go off just so she could yell at him.

"Lulu? Where are you? Why are you calling me now? If you keep skipping class you're going to be forced to be repeat the grade you know." Shirley fired off not giving him a chance to respond.

"Shirley is there a TV nearby you?" He asked her instead of answering her questions.

"Huh? Um yea why?" She asked the curiosity evident in her voice.

Lelouch smiled slightly knowing she would help him as she always did, "Sorry it's kind of important. Can you check the news for anything on Shinjuku for me?"

"Yea sure, hold on," he could hear her on the other end of the phone as she moved around asking someone if it was fine to use the TV real quick to check the news. "Um let's see….it looks like there's some traffic control going on in the area but not much else. Why do you ask Lulu?

"What's the reason they're listing for the traffic control?" he was curious to see how the Britannians were spinning this.

After a moment's pause and the news playing in the background of the call she responded, "I'm not sure. It doesn't actually say anything about it on here."

'Hmm so it would seem that the military is going to make the necessary announcements after it's all been taken care of then.' Looking down at the screen in front of him his eyes caught sight of a chess board with a lone black king laying upon it, its companions scattered around the ground.

"Hey! You're not caught up in some kind of gambling thing again are you Lulu?!" Shirley's angry accusatory voice blared into his ear, "I told you before that's dangerous!"

Speaking more to himself then to Shirley Lelouch responded, "Yea, I know." Pulling his eyes away from the chess piece for a moment he focused on her briefly, "Tell my sister that I'll be getting home late today and not to wait up for me, ok? Bye" And with that Lelouch hung up the phone and shut it off knowing she would immediately call back.

Flicking on the map the Knightmare was equipped with Lelouch observed the current placement of the Britannian forces. 'They're trying to keep this quiet so they'll have trouble getting reinforcements, meaning they only have the units and soldiers they brought with them' Glancing back at the fallen black king and its companions he smiled, 'It's like they're all just pieces on a chess board then. Still getting through all of them by myself may prove difficult. It might be even more dangerous requesting protection.' Exiting the Knightmare frame Lelouch walked over to the chessboard and lifted the black king, twirling it between his fingers, he looked towards the sky. As he did he saw a helicopter get taken down by the same Knightmare that had leapt out of the truck he had been in. 'Maybe I should request the assistance of the ones who dragged me into this mess.' He thought mischievously as he gathered up the rest of the pieces.

Climbing back into the Sutherland, Lelouch pulled the walkie talkie he had taken from the back of the truck and tapped it to the dashboard of the Knightmare, he switched it on. He observed where the girl in the red Knightmare was before issuing his orders, "Take the west exit, NOW!" He shouted.

"Huh? Who is this?! How did you get on this channel?!" The girl cried out.

"Use the railroad to get to the west exit! It doesn't matter who I am, just do it if you want to live!" Lelouch yelled back at the girl. "Believe in me and I will help you win!"

"To…win…" He heard the girl murmur. "Understood!" she shouted back the resolve strong in her voice. He watched as the red Knightmare, Glasgow the screen listed it as, launched onto the tracks and headed west, just as he had instructed. "Hey, what do I do now?"

Watching as the train headed toward the girl he smirked knowing it would try to stop, "Since you chose to believe in me you're gonna win. Jump on the train!" He watched as the red Knightmare leapt onto the train hoping across it as its pursuer caught the front of the train being pushed back by it.

He waited for the second Knightmare to leap over the first one and as it did so he released his Knightmare's slash harkens, tearing the head from the body, and knocking it off the tracks. The remaining Frame turned towards him and before it could do anything Lelouch opened fire on it causing the Knightmare to stumble backwards allowing the train to push it back. Its left leg ripped apart against the track causing it to fall to its knees. As it lifted its gun to fire on Lelouch the Glasgow the girl was piloting came racing along the train preparing to attack just as the pilot ejected from his damaged Knightmare.

"Thanks you saved me." The girl spoke into the comm link turning to face the spot the Sutherland was, "But how did you manage to…." Seeing that it was no longer there she trailed off. "Huh? Where did you go?"

Watching from a distance, Lelouch watched as a group of men ran up to the Glasgow. He let them speak for a moment before interrupting. "You, guy with the red head band, are you the leader here?"

He watched as the man looked around confused before he responded, "Uh…yeah. Yeah I am."

Lelouch smiled to himself, "Then to you I present the cargo in that train there. Think of it as a gift in good faith. There are tools in there that can lead you to victory. If you wish to win then use them and follow my orders!"

Lelouch watched from his hiding area as the group opened up one of the cargo container revealing the Sutherlands that were inside. He watched as they ran to the other train cars throwing them open to discover more Sutherlands and weapons to use in their fight. Even from where he sat Lelouch could hear their shouts of excitement. He had them now, his chess pieces assembling nicely. With him ruling them all as both the player and the black king he held he would use them all. Glancing at the red Glasgow in the screen he zoomed in on her, and she would make the perfect queen in this game.

"You in the Glasgow." He spoke after letting their excitement build, "You remain there. The others are to run decoy for you."

"Understood!" She called back.

"How much energy does your Frame have left?" He questioned her.

"About fifteen minutes left." She responded

"Then load a new filler in. I'll contact you again in ten minutes with further instructions." Shutting off the comm link Lelouch spoke aloud to himself, "This is kind of nerve wracking. Still, I need determination if we are to succeed." He leaned back in the chair closing his eyes thinking of their next move. Tossing the black chess piece into the air Lelouch caught it and squeezed it tight, "I'm betting my life, and all of theirs, on this game after all." Smiling at the chess piece Lelouch continued to plot their battle.

* * *

Suzaku had finished pulling on the white suit that was for the Knightmare that he would possibly be piloting. He glanced up at the white Knightmare the man, Lloyd Asplund he had introduced himself as, had left him with. It surely was one of a kind, he had never seen a model look quite like this one. Though to be honest he hadn't gotten to see many Knightmares up close since he was Japanese. Resting his hand on it he wondered if he would really be allowed to pilot it, or if the higher-ups would deny him the chance.

"His name is Lancelot," The woman with purple hair said from the doorway, jerking Suzaku out of his thoughts. "I'm Cécile Croomy by the way. I know I didn't introduce myself before." She said as she walked into the room and held her hand out to the boy.

Taking her hand, Suzaku shook it firmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Croomy."

Laughing as she shook his hand, "Please, Cécile is fine. After all, we'll be working together for quite some time." She said smiling at him.

Returning the smile he responded, "Alright then ,please just call me Suzaku, Cécile." Glancing back up at the Knightmare, the Lancelot, before asking her some questions. "Why does Lloyd want me to pilot this Frame? What does he expect from me that he couldn't get from a Britannian solider?" Noticing the curious look on her face he blushed slightly, "I mean not that I'm ungrateful but I am an Eleven after all and it just seems like this will end bad for me."

Tilting her head as she let what Suzaku said soak in she smiled and looked up at the Lancelot. "This isn't a joke Suzaku I can assure you of that. Lloyd doesn't joke when it comes to his projects, they're one of the few things he seems to actually be serious about." Turning to the boy she rested a hand on his shoulder, "As to why he wants you to pilot it, I think it's because you were in the right place at the right time or it could be that Lloyd has had his eye on you. I think it's because you are an Eleven and that's why he wants you. Who knows what you can bring to the table here. You can offer all kinds of data that a Britannian never could." Looking away, a thoughtful look on her face, she spoke carefully, "I will say though he is using you as a guinea pig to gather data on how the Lancelot functions. Please don't let that stop you from piloting it though."

Looking from the woman back to the Frame Suzaku shook his head, "I won't. I'm just as curious about this as you are as to his motives."

* * *

Switching the comm link back on Lelouch spoke to the terrorist he had decided to help. "You P-1 are you able to move? The fundamentals shouldn't be all that different from what you're used to using."

"Who are you? Won't you at least tell us your name?!" The leader's voice crackled back at him.

"Why would I do that? You see how easy it was for me to get a hold of your frequency code. How do we know the Britannians haven't done the same? What proof do you have that this channel is unmonitored P-1?" When there was no answer Lelouch smiled knowing he had him, "Exactly you cannot. No, I think it would be better if I didn't reveal myself and you all stick with the code names I've assigned to you. No need for the enemy to know who we are and be able to capture us if we win this battle is there? Because if they do who would bring hope for the other Japanese then?! No one that's who! If you listen to me and follow my commands I promise I will lead you to the victory you seek and to the liberation of Japan!"

"If you can lead us to victory then we don't need your name. Just let us win." The man responded, the desperation clear in his voice.

"Good, then if Q-1 is on schedule enemy Sutherlands will reach your location in twenty seconds. When you get to zero shoot through the wall." Lelouch said watching the map showing the placement of all the Knightmares. Smiling to himself he slowly counted down as he watched the opposing Sutherlands move just as he predicted and watched as they then blinked off the screen as he heard shoots fire out.

Smiling to himself Lelouch held the black King aloft, "The IFF these Knightmares come partnered with are quite helpful when avoiding ally fire. Though if the enemy is able to get a hold of an intact unit they then can work as a double edged sword showing where you are at on the board. Giving the one with all the pieces the maximum advantage in this game! As long as the terrorists follow my commands we've already virtually won this battle." Turning back to the map he quickly issued his next command to his pawns, "P-1, P-4, and P-7 move one hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens at five o'clock!"

He watched as they moved into place waiting for the obvious results that would come from his orders. Watching as his group moved about decimating the enemy Lelouch smiled manically. He could win this, he could. They just had to keep listening to his orders and everything would work out. He watched as again the map code for the enemy changed in his unit and threw his head back in laughter, 'Didn't they know that if they had their Sutherlands that nothing they did would make the map useless? As long as they kept their own IFF's in them it made them sitting ducks on the battlefield! This must be driving them crazy, it must be driving him crazy.' Lelouch thought imaging the way Clovis used to look when they played chess as children. He couldn't wait to see that stupid look on his face once he finally got a hold of him.

* * *

Suzaku watched the map that Lloyd had pulled up of the battlefield. Something had changed, the terrorist were suddenly winning and they were decimating the Britannian forces.

"Well, well, well, this may be exactly what we've been waiting for Cécile. Suzaku do you think you're ready to pilot my baby?" Lloyd said glancing at the boy whom nodded at him, "Good, then let's call up the Prince." Turning back to the monitor Lloyd called up the command center, "Hello there!" He called out letting his face fill the screen.

The man directly in front of the screen, an angry looking bald man in a generals uniform glared back at him from across the war table, "What do you want, Lloyd? Were in the middle of a battle or haven't you noticed?!" The man yelled angrily.

Smiling at the man Lloyd pretended like they had just exchanged pleasantries, "Well of course I noticed my dear commander. That's why I contacted you. I thought it might be the perfect time to deploy the A.S.E.E.C.'s special unit."

Rising from his chair, every bit the regal Prince he was, Clovis slowly walked towards the screen, "This isn't the time for one of your toys! Leave us be and take your toy elsewhere while we wipe out these filthy Elevens!" Clovis cried out before ending the transmission angrily.

"Well we shall see how long you hold out before you come back and beg for my toy your highness," Lloyd murmured bitterly. "You'll see how much you miss my 'toys' once they and I are gone."

* * *

Lelouch continued issuing commands from the relative safety of where he was hiding in his Sutherland. He watched the screen smiling as every command resulted in the loss of enemy soldiers, his troops continuing on unimpeded. As he issued his commands he moved around the black chess pieces he had picked up as if they were on an actual board, he laughed to himself. 'This is too easy, almost too easy,' he thought to himself. He couldn't believe how useless his half sibling was at commanding an army. Though if he thought about it Clovis had always been awful when it came to chess.

Observing the current state of the board Lelouch spoke to himself, "Now you only have five options left to you dear brother." He watched the map, twirling the black king in his fingers and chocked back a laugh, "Clovis you're even stupider then I imagined you'd be at this! You've picked the worst, stupidest move possible for you. You're falling right into the simplest trap I could have set for you." He watched as the enemy Sutherlands closed in on the IFFs he had removed from the Frames the terrorist were using. "Q-1, is your map accurate?"

"It's one of the old town but it's enough." The girl responded to him

"Good then activate mission three. Head underground beneath the IFF receivers and wait for my command." He ordered her.

"Understood!"

He watched as the Glasgow and two ally Sutherlands made their move to go underground as the map showed the enemy closing in on the IFF signatures. This was so simple in one move he'd be able to take out almost all of the remaining enemy forces. He waited for them all to be as close to the center without realizing it was a trap before issuing his command to Q-1, "Now, destroy the beams!" Watching the expanding radius of destruction the enemy Sutherlands vanishing from the map Lelouch laughed evilly, "And with that, Clovis, I call check!"

* * *

"Lloyd!" The screen flickered back to life the Prince and his commanders filling the screen.

Acting as nonchalant as he could, Lloyd turned to the monitor and responded. "Oh? Yes your Highness?"

"Can it win? Can your toy turn this battle around?!" The Prince demanded, a crazy look filling his eyes.

Chuckling softly Lloyds face became serious, "Please your Highness, call it the Lancelot." He said before terminating the call.

He walked out of the room gesturing for Suzaku and Cécile to follow him, they headed to where the Lancelot was stored. "Alright, in you go Private Kururugi, it's time to show these Britannians what an Eleven can do when he's given the chance." Suzaku took hold of the cable that extended out the back of the Frame, and with a reassuring look from Cécile he rode up into the cockpit for the Knightmare. Climbing in Suzaku heard Lloyd's voice broadcasted around him. "Advanced Unit weapon Z-0-1 Lancelot activating."

Sliding the key into the port he responded, "Lancelot activating now." The screens around him lit up just as the manual he read stated. It was actually all just exactly as the manual had said.

"Don't worry Suzaku, you scored among the top in your class, even among the Britannians, in the simulator. You can do this." He heard Cécile's voice, "Please be careful though. This model it wasn't equipped with an escape hatch like the others. While the chances of it being defeated are nearly zero you should still avoid being reckless."

"Understood. I'll do my best ma'am." In the background Suzaku could hear them talking about all the technical information involving the full start up. He watched as the energy bar in the Frame filled up and felt, what Lloyd called, the Yggdrasil Drive booting up sending life into the Frame around him.

"Excellent, the data I collected on him appears to be accurate then. The Drive doesn't appear to be rejecting him in the slightest and is almost completely compatible." Lloyd murmured to himself, Cécile still heard him though and watched him curiously as he confirmed what she suspected.

"You're all green Suzaku. Launch whenever you're ready." Cécile spoke into the comm link.

"Roger that," he responded as he shifted the Lancelot into its launch mode. "Lancelot M.E. boost!" With that he zoomed forward at full speed kicking up a trail of dirt behind him, he thought to himself 'This is better than the manual even said it would be. With this I can when this war!'

* * *

Watching the monitor Lelouch observed that it was all going according to his plan. He watched as one of the groups almost took one of the last few remaining checkpoints. Suddenly the comm link crackled to life and a panicked voice called out to him.

"This is group B! We're confirming signs of the enemy here!" Thinking to himself, 'Reinforcements huh? I guess I'll have to remember to factor the human element into this game in the future.' "Four allies had already ejected before we were able to escape."

"How many enemy units are there?" Lelouch questioned, intrigued.

"One! There's just one! A white Knightmare we've never seen before, it looks like it's a new model!" The man said before the comm line crackled and went out.

Lelouch jerked up at this news and looked on the map where group B was. It showed one unknown unit as it started taking down his pawns. People's cries were coming over the comm link demanding to know what to do. All saying of them were saying their bullets were bouncing off of some kind of glowing green shield this white Knightmare was holding. Lelouch's face twisted up in aggravation, 'Damn useless terrorist. What good are they if one unit can take them all out with the resources that I've given them?'

He continued issuing orders attempting to take the new enemy down to no avail as it continued to advance taking out his pawns. 'Damn it! What's happening here?! How is this one unit taking all of them out?!' He watched as more of the Knightmares fighting for him were taken down. 'Who was this in that unit?! Who is trying to defy me and what I have to do! I have to defeat Britannia! I have to! I must win!'

Suddenly a slash harken shot into the roof above where he was hiding and a white Knightmare rose from the ground to land in front of him. Using the moment from the launch it flew at him punching and throwing his Knightmare back and through the floor. 'This thing?! This is what's ruining my plans?!'

'That's is the leader I'm sure of it!' Suzaku thought to himself. 'If I can destroy this Sutherland I can save Lelouch and that girl. I have to make sure they're safe!' he tumbled through the hole the Knightmares had created the dust billowing around them.

Lelouch rose his Sutherland back into a standing position, "There's no choice. I have to get out of here." Then flying through the cloud of dust the white Knightmare came flying at him but Lelouch was prepared this time and blocked the attack shoving the Knightmare to the side giving him the opening he needed to escape. He could hear the Frame chasing after him when suddenly the Glasgow came launching over a ridge and slamming into the Knightmare behind him.

"We're even now for you saving my life before!" The Glasgow pilot shouted through the comm. "Go and win this for us like you promised!"

Suzaku grappled with the red Glasgow catching its fist as it threw a punch at and then catching its slash harken it launched at his cockpit, crushing it in his fist.

The pilot of the Glasgow contacted Lelouch just before ejecting, her voice suddenly changed to fear from conviction, "Crap! I'm sorry I can't hold him back anymore! This is it for me!" and with that he heard the ejection sound her Glasgow made as she escaped.

As he raced away Lelouch made a note to remember that in battle the most important element, the most vital element, was the human one. Turning he watched as the white Frame advanced once more upon him, he pulled his gun out and opened fire on the buildings around him causing chunks of rubble to fall down around it. The white frame used its slash harkens and thrusters to destroy and avoid the falling rubble. 'Who is this monster?!' Lelouch thought to himself.

'Damn him! That bastard is just causing damage for no reason!' Suzaku thought as he raced through the dust and rubble chasing the leader of the terrorist. Suddenly his sensors picked up a person's scream, his factsphere zooming in on a woman and child falling through the rubble. Suzaku quickly turned in his Frame, launching into the air he caught the woman and child she was carrying, setting them safely back on the ground.

Watching the turn of events Lelouch was confused. 'A Britannian stopping to rescue Japanese people in danger? How strange? Maybe there's more to that white Knightmare pilot than I thought.' Taking advantage of the moment Lelouch quickly used it to escape and ditch his Sutherland.

* * *

Turning to face the now empty enemy Sutherland Suzaku cursed the person for being willing to let one of their own die for the sake of escaping. 'Why bother being a terrorist to liberate Japan if you're just going to let the ones you want to liberate die in your wake.' He thought to himself.

"Suzaku why don't you come back in. You must be tired after all." Cécile's voice came over the speaker.

"No, it's ok Cécile I can go on." He responded ignoring the pain in his side.

Walking out of their mini command room Lloyd called over his shoulder, "Let him continue, just be observant of his operation time."

"Yes sir!" Cécile called back.

Murmuring to himself, "Stopping in the midst of battle to save someone. You're a very interesting one Suzaku. I hope you continue being so or else this could get boring. Though I have some high hopes for you from the data I've collected and from what you've shown me so far. Oh we are going to have some fun." He said trailing off into laughter.

* * *

Entering the area near Clovis's base Lelouch waited for a solider to pass him by. After a few moments of waiting and a few soldiers passing one finally passed that would work to his advantage. Stooping over he lifted a few rocks up, stepped out into view, and pelted the man who quickly spun and saw him. Smirking Lelouch bolted back around the corner to where he was hiding and lifted his hands above his head waiting for the man.

Coming around the corner the man held his gun aloft pointing it at Lelouch. "You, school boy! Who are you and how did you get here?!"

Smiling at the man Lelouch issued his command, "Give me your uniform and then go to sleep!" Once more Lelouch's eye lite up with red swan sigil.

"At once sir!" the man quickly stripped down to his boxers handing Lelouch his entire uniform before laying on the ground and going to sleep.

Stripping his own clothes off Lelouch slipped the uniform on and made his way through the camp towards Clovis's command center. This would be the beginning of the end today, and it would start here with his foolish half-brother. Coming up on one of the mobile units sitting around the guard outside it became defensive and lifted his gun at Lelouch.

"You! Who are you?! This is Prince Clovis's personal transport!" The man declared.

"Excellent, I've finally made it to the checkpoint and you're as lightly guarded as I had planned." Lelouch said as he reached up and lifted off the helmet he was wearing.

"What do you mean as you planned?! Who are you?!" The man demanded brandishing his gun at him.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Lelouch stated, his sigil lighting up once more. "What matters is that you're going to let me pass and let no one else enter here under Clovis's command."

Lowering his weapon the man stood at attention, "Understood!" He stepped aside and allowed Lelouch to enter the mobile command unit.

Entering the unit Lelouch replaced his helmet and made sure that the room was empty save for his target. Once assuring himself it was just Clovis in there he shoot out some of the lights to grab the Prince's attention before stepping in front of him aiming his gun at him.

Rising from the chair in outrage Clovis yelled out, "Who are you?! What do you think you are doing?!" Lelouch shot at the ground by Clovis's feet making the man jump back and fall into his chair. "No, it can't be, the terrorists made it this far!?"

"Tch, so full of yourself still I see, believing with your awful tactics we couldn't slip in here. Order your men to stop their senseless killing and pull out or I'll end your life!" Lelouch growled at his older brother. Seeing the hesitation Lelouch fired the gun again, "Do it now!"

The Prince nodded and pushed the intercom button on his chair, broadcasting his voice to all the units comm pieces and intercom stations, "Attention all units, attention. This is his Royal Highness Prince Clovis La Britannia, third Prince and Royal Viceroy of area Eleven, ordering you all to cease fire at once! You are to cease destruction of all buildings and assault on all Elevens. Anyone left alive is to be treated, Britannian and Eleven alike. In the name of Prince Clovis La Britannia you are all ordered! There will be no further fighting! I will not allow it!" Clovis ended the transmission and looked back at the man cast in shadows. "Is that what you wanted to hear then?"

Smiling to himself, he thought, 'It was actually more than he had expected.' Aloud to Clovis, "More or less yes it was your Highness." Lelouch spat the last word out as if it was vile and walked forward.

"What now terrorist? A round of songs perhaps? Or how about a nice game of chess?" the Prince asked sneering at Lelouch.

Raising his hands to once more remove the helmet Lelouch responded, "Well that has a familiar ring to it now doesn't it." He asked holding the helmet at his side remaining in the shadows a little longer.

Cocking his head in interest the Prince responded, "Hmmm? What could you possibly mean?"

Tossing the helmet to the side Lelouch responded, "Don't you remember? You used to play chess with me. Remember? At the Aries Villa."

"You who are you?!" Clovis demanding getting serious suddenly, sitting forward fear evident on his face.

Keeping the gun trained on Clovis Lelouch stepped into the light, smirking at the shocked look that now graced his brother's face. "It's me big brother, the eldest son of the late Empress Marianne, and seventeenth in line for the imperial throne." Kneeling down and saluting his brother with his hand closed over his heart Lelouch continued, "It is I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, at your service brother."

"Lelouch?!" Clovis gasped rising from his chair, "But I thought you were-"

"Thought I was dead?" Looking up locking eyes with his blonde half-brother Lelouch continued, "Well I'm back your Highness, and I'm here to change everything!" Lelouch finished smiling wickedly up at his brother.

**Authors Note: I was informed by my beta reader that I should include an author's note. Thank you all for reading these last three chapters. I really appreciate it. The next chapter might be a bit because I need to figure out how to get the Death Note cast out of Shinjuku without altering too much of how it already goes. I'll try to work it as perfectly as I can so it flows properly. I'll try to put it out next week or the following week though if I can so stay tuned! Also to address a comment that was posted I do want to make note that me and my beta reader have discussed them working together to some degree but still allowing the Code Bearers to manipulate their pawns for their own means. Let me know if more of you think they should be one group or separate groups. Also some characters will have altered story lines as we don't like how they played out in Code Geass, certain relations will blossom, some people will not die, and some people will know more than they did in Code Geass and change sides in the war.**


End file.
